The Last Straw
Not to be confused with Obstacles and Arguments, there comes a time when the hero or heroine does something that leads to something that is terrible at its worst, like the hero's worst tantrum, crossing the line, or the breaking point in a story. In other words, this is the last straw. Noteworthy Examples Films/Movies * After Sebastian spills the beans about Ariel being with Eric, King Triton confronts Ariel in her grotto, leading to their breaking point. * When Miguel Rivera blurts out that he wants to be a musician, his family forbids it and Abuelita, in a desperate attempt to protect him, smashes his guitar. * When Belle enters the West Wing and tries to touch an enchanted rose, this leads to the breaking point in the story, where the Beast yells at her to get out of his castle. **The 2017 film elaborates on this, with the Beast fearing the curse on the castle will never be broken because of Belle's presence in the West Wing. * When a defiant Simba coldly exiles Kovu believing he was involved in the outsider's ambush set by Zira, he gets an arguement with his daughter Kiara that she will not leave Pride Rock unescorted and forbidding her to near Kovu, resulting to defy his father Mufasa's paw prints that he himself must follow, breaking the Circle of Life, and Kiara finally rages to him that he will never be Mufasa. * Eep Crood tries to call Guy with her shell horn but her family breaks it. With that, she flies into a rage and hits her brother on the head, which in turn makes Grug furious. * Shrek is going through tons of stress at his children's birthday party, with the three pigs having eaten the cake, and a bratty kid repeatedly pestering him to give him a roar, to which Shrek eventually lets out a roar of frustration. When a replacement cake with a cute looking ogre decorated on it is brought into the room, Shrek finally loses his temper and smashes the cake with his fist before storming out of the party. Others * Max crosses the line when he bursts forth in front of his mother and bites her on the shoulder when she tries to take him to his room. * After Terrell and his goons turn his friend Kevin against him, Chiron reaches his breaking point and smashes a chair over his head out of revenge, which leads him to get arrested and sent to juvenile hall. Quotes Gallery Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a fury during an argument with her mother. 4afcba05-38ef-4a44-905b-aeb0ce4065c5.jpg|Owen Grady knocking the dinosaur models off the table in anger. Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anya's breaking point when she realizes Dimitri lied to her when they first met King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton demolishing Ariel's treasures in a bid to protect her from the human world Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba defiantly argues with his daughter Kiara, resulting to defying his father's paw prints that he himself must follow and breaking the Circle of Life. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tonguc breaking point and kick out Shero from house due to overdue rent. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet breaking point after realizing Pearl's trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs. File:What-.png|Cyborg breaking point when he and Robin argue after failing to stop Cinderblock, and he quits the Titans in a rage. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin's breaking point, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin finally snapping and and she yells at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's breaking point when he yells at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. File:Drake_Parker_getting_mad.PNG|Drake Parker's breaking point when yells at Josh about the foam finger from eight years ago and shouts, "I'm moving out!" Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpeg|Shrek finally reaching his breaking point and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Drew Pickles' breaking point when he yells at Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. File:ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's breaking point, when he finally snaps about not winning all of the awards and money after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Videos Shrek Forever After Party Scene|Shrek going through tons of stress at his children's birthday party, eventually losing his temper and smashing the cake. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts